Pokemon in da PC
by SmashStuff
Summary: This is my most random fanfiction. It is also an oasis from shipping, drama, adventures, and those things. Welcome, then, to a FUNNY Pokémon fanfiction. Please Review, Read, and make annoying comments about the hosts.
1. WAFFLE TACOS!

Their trainer put them in the PC, only to move to the next region. So, they had to spend their lives in the PC... and hilarity ensured! So, here we go!

"LUNCHTIME", Audino said.

"Yadles!" said Froakie.

Eating was something Audino was good at. So, she tried her hand at making the food.

"No. Way. Houston, we have waffle tacos!" said Raichu.

"Audino, I thought you were going to make the food!" complained Luxio.

"I did! I work at Taco Wish Bell now!" Taco Wish Bell was a Mexican place in the PC plaza.

"Oh..."

"Tepig! It's lunchtime! Come in!" said Serperior.

"Ooh! Wataco war!" said Tepig.

**One epic waffle taco war later...**

"This place is a mess! Now, how are we going to clean up..." said Audino.

"I know! We can sing the song of ULTAMITE CLENESSS!" Luxio said.

Luxio started singing, "I want candy, do do do, DO DO!"

The rest of them joined in. "I WANT CANDY! BANG BANG BANG, BANG BANG!"

Sandile spoke for the first time at lunch that day. "I'm gonna eat da sweets, gon' be okay! Do do do, do do!"

"An' then on my drum, go bang bang bang! Do do do, do do!" Budew sang.

"I WANT CANDY!" they all screamed.

After the song, the room sparkled. *bing noise*

"Let's play Trivial Pursuit!" said Tepig.

*murmurs of agreement*

"Okay, first question. What is the capital of Belarus?" said Audino.

"That's easy! Chernobyl!" Froakie said.

*all around facepalms*

"Let's move on from geography. Okay, who was the second U.S. President?" asked Audino.

"John Adams."

"Good! Now, who was the fir- NO, Tepig! Don't burn the board!"

And their Trivial Pursuit game was no more.

"Great, now what are we gonna do? Eat Miltanks on ice skates?" Sandile asked.

A message appeared on the PTV. It read, _Froakie, please report to the front office for ship-out. Froakie, ship-out._

Huh. Wonder what that's all about.

"LEEEEEEEROYYYYYYYYYYYY JENNNNNNNKINNNNNNNNSSS!"

"Ahh! Luxio, don't make me look bad at my interview!"

_Okay! That was the first chappie! Please R and R and I don't own any mentioned franchises, parodied or not. _

_Max: And I"m the co-host! _

_So remember to eat your vegetables, and have a great day! This is SmashStuff, and I, oh look at this, like pie!_

_Max: Jackson, I don't think we've met everyone yet._

_MAX! I specifically told you not to reveal my name! Now you've gone and done it! Oh, and I guess we haven't._

_Daniel: My favorite part was, and I quote, LEEEEEEEROOOOOY JENKINSSSSSSSS!_

_You didn't stretch out Jenkins, Dora. B. Y. E!_


	2. Bahdy Swapin!

"Froakie, I want to talk to you about evolution." said Bob. He's a Charizard.

"What about it?" Froakie asked.

"YOU NEED TO FLIPIN' DO IT!" Bob yelled.

"Nevear!"

_Back at le PC box..._

*cricket chirps*

"GUYS, HELP! MY EVOLUTION DATE IS TODAY!" Froakie screamed.

"Chicken waffles... oh, hi, Froakie!" Audino said with a start.

"So, are we beatin' up or what?" asked Luxio.

HYAHHH!

"GET THE FLIP OFF ME!" Bob was being a, hmm, FLIPPING DICTATOR!

_One type weakness and strength exploiting battle later..._

"Yay! I can stay a Froakie!" Ooh, I wonder who said that?

"Let's go to the PC plaza! Maybe get some tacos? Speaking of tacos, Audino, shouldn't you be at work?" said Sandile.

"For the last time, it's flipping Saturday! AND summertime!" Audino's answer was very rude.

"Yeah! Anywho, let's go!"

They walked into an elaborate plaza filled with buildings and shops of every kind.

"Hey lookit! The AAC (Annual Anime Convention) is in town!" Sandile showed them the large Expo Building.

_One anime adventure later..._

"WE WERE BEATEN UP BY SAILOR MOON!" Luxio said with a slight quiver in his voice. "SHE WAS SO... RABID!"

"You're lucky you didn't get Tuxedo Mask! I had to get fit!" That was the only comment of Sandile.

"Ooh! A gun with two barrels!" Serperior said."Bang!" She shot Luxio and Sandile, which caused them to switch bodies. "OhmigoshohmigishOHMIGOSH! I'm a flipping Sandile!" Luxio screamed with a new voice.

Sandile didn't say anything, but he gave a look like this:0_o.

"Unbang!" Serperior said. They switched back.

"I'm keeping this! The Snivy could be gender swapping! Lawlz."

Hey! What did ya think? Was my next chapter good?

Max: Thanks to Reevee21 for this kind of idea! Lotsa giant cookies for you!

Dan: What? No Leroy Jenkins? *goes into long rant* 

*in the middle of said rant* BYE! Please R and R and thx to our first reviewer. (Sorry, I forgot her name)


	3. 16 Things to Do at the Dollar Store

"Holy Miltank, what happened in this bathroom?" Audino asked Gallade.

"Well..." Gallade was new, so he didn't know the rule that... um, we'll get back to that.

"Hey, ya know what? I haven't seen Raichu and Budew since I Want Candy!" Luxio stated. "Imma get all Sherlock Holmes on this case!"

"Mmm! These Chili Cheese Fritos are really good!" Raichu ate half a bag of them. Budew ate the other half.

"I'm gonna ask Serperior if I can have her body swapping gun!" Luxio thought.

"Sure." Serperior said.

"IMMA GET LLLLLEEEEEEROOOOOOYYYYYY JENNNNNNNNKKKKKIIIIINNNNSSS!"

"I'm a flipping Budew! How'd that- LUXIO!" Raidew said.

"Ya think you've got a problem?" Budchu said with a raised eyebrow.

"At least you _have_ eyebrows! I'm a plant! Now, let's get that body swapping maniac."

"Yeah!"

*takes gun* "Bang!"

"And... we're back! Now..."

"SWAPIN!" *shoots Luxio, Serperior, and Gallade*

"Ninja!" Luxiade said.

"Imma snake!" Gallerior said.

"Uh... meow?" Serio said.

"Give us that!" Serperior said, and then took the gun. They got switched back.

They all asked in unison, "Truce?"

"Yeah."

"Now, what to do... Hey, where'd you get those Fritos?" Audino asked.

"In the dollar store." Budew said. A suspense noise played.

"Oh, no."

_One shopping trip later..._

"Let's read the list of very annoying things we did!" said Raichu.

**16 THINGS TO DO AT THE DOLLAR STORE**

1. Get 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking.

2. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, "'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

5. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

6. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

9. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

10. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.

11. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

12. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

13. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through say, "PICK ME, PICK ME!"

14. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

15. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"

16. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"I liked number one!" Budew said. "And we've got teh Fritos!"

"Let's eat!" Audino insisted.

"Let's go to a restaurant and do very random things!"

"Tomorrow, Budew. Tomorrow."

Daniel: Yaaayyy! Leroy's back!

Uh, bye.


	4. Mission Impossible Or So It Seems

"Great. School? In SUMMER?" Luxio said.

"Your test score was _two!" _Audino scolded.

"Well, what did I have to get, anyway?"

"51 or higher."

*invisible lightbulb appears above his head* "Fine."

A video idea from Luxio's YouTube channel:

"Hello! Today, I'll be showing you how to annoy your teacher!"

1. Walk into the classroom like a super spy. (keep your back on the walls as you walk, point your finger up like a gun, look around with shifty eyes, hum the mission impossible theme, etc.)

2. After everything your teacher says, ask why continuously.

3. If your teacher is yelling at a classmate, wait for them to finish their tantrum then ask" DOES SOMEBODY NEED A HUG?" very loudly.

4. If your teacher starts blowing up at you for saying that, simply reply, "wow I can tell you're a blast at parties"

5. Sit in a corner and wait for everyone to stare at you. When they do, grab your head and scream " THE LIGHT! MAKE IT STOP! ARGH IT BURNS!"

6. Flick pieces of paper around the class.

7. When your teacher tells you to stop, cross your arms and say, "Your racist against paper aren't you."

8. Don't do your Homework.

9. When your teacher asks you why you didn't do your homework say "I dropped it while beating up this guy for saying you're the worst teacher ever." then sit there and smile sweetly.

10. When you have a supply teacher, wait for them to write their name on the board. Then when they say hello my name is Mr./Mrs (insert name here), you stand up and say "PROVE IT!"

11. When your teacher asks why you were late say, "My goldfish died." Then burst into tears.

12. When handing in your homework, write "This paper will self-destruct in 5 seconds." at the bottom.

13. When you leave the class bow and say, "May the force be with you, young one."

14. When the teacher turns the light off, start singing opera as loud as you can. When they turn the light back on, look around pretending to be confused.

15. Whisper to the person next to you. When the teacher comes up behind you, scream "OMG GET AWAY! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

16. Walk into class dancing the Macarena

17. Tell your teacher you heard the other teachers talking about him/her in the staff room

18. Raise your hand and say "I totally agree!" after everything your teacher says

19. Spend the whole lesson trying to lick your elbow

20. Speak in French.

21. Come late to class in a Spider-Man costume; say there was "a disturbance"

22. When they tell someone to turn around have everyone in class do it as well

23. "The homework's due now? Oh, give me a minute then."

24. Hand in an essay where every word is misspelt.

25. Run in the room screaming, "THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

26. When the teacher asks you why you are late, say, "The queen is never late, everyone else is simply early."

27. When a teacher asks you a question, say, "I'm sorry, the brain you tried to reach has been disconnected, please leave me alone or try again later, thank you."

28. When the teacher turns on the overhead projector, scream "AAH MY EYES!"

29. Tell yourself knock-knock jokes, then laugh loads.

30. Hide under your desk and yell "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

31. When someone knocks on the door, shout "OH NO, THEY'RE COMING FOR ME!"

32. Bring in a 7th Grader and says he's your new pet.

33. In your technology lesson, when the teacher asks you what you are making, say a nuclear bomb.

34. When your teacher asks you a question, just stare at them.

35. Constantly talk to yourself in a low voice.

36. Purposely fall off your chair and make a big scene about it.

37. If you're playing a really boring game, make a big deal if you win.

38. Glue all their scissors together.

39. Make paperclip jewellery. I.e. necklaces, earrings, etc…

40. Pull out one strand of someone's hair and yell "DNA!"

41. Wear a sticker or a badge that says 'I am retarded'

42. Talk to a pen.

43. Put your hand up in a test and wait for your teacher to come over. When they whisper what's wrong, yell "NO I WON'T MAKE OUT WITH YOU AFTER CLASS!"

44. Yell "LIAR!" to everything they say.

45. Smile. All the time.

46. Draw a tiny black spot on your arm. Make it bigger every day. Look at it and say, "It's spreading, IT'S SPREADING!"

47. When a substitute teacher is taking the register, say everyone is missing. Then, if they ask who you are, say 'Your worst Nightmare'

48. When you know the answer, bounce up and down and go "OOOHH I KNOW THIS!"

49. When a teacher calls on you say, "I forgot." To every question she asks.

50. If you have to blow your nose in class, blow your nose to the tune of your favorite song. (Mine would be Macandcheeseraena.)

51. When the teacher is not facing you, get the whole class to move their desks forward towards the him/her!

52. Hum throughout the lesson, but make sure you do not get caught!

53. When a teacher asks you a question... Reply "ERM, COMPUTER SAYS NOOO!"

54. When the teacher makes a statement, stand boldly and shout "I OBJECT!"

55. REPEAT the last word the teacher says but say it much louder!

56. While the teachers back is turned, everyone swaps seats!

57. If you are sure you haven't passed the test, write your phone number at the end with a heart!

58. When you hear a Police car siren from outside, run around screaming in the classroom shouting "Oh no, they're here. Oh my gosh. #!*% . #!*% . #!*% . What do I do? Miss/Sir you have to help me! Oh gosh. They must have found the body! HELP!"

59. When it's your turn to answer a question... Shout "NEXT!"

60. When they tell you to do something, shout back "Yeah? YOU AND WHAT ARMY?!"

"LUXIO! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Audino yelled across the hall.

"This is gonna be fuuuunnn..." Luxio said suspiciously.

_At school..._

"Which one to use... aha! Number 44." Luxio picked that one because the teacher said a lot.

"Okay, class! Now, as you all know, you have not gotten very good test scores. However-"

"LIARR!" Luxio screamed.

_One liar-screaming, detention filled day later..._

"Luxio, we'll send you to Battle Academy next year." Audino said quite calmly.

"What's that, Tepig?" Luxio asked. Tepig walked in the room with a bottle of cream soda.

"Yaayy! I love cream soda!" Luxio said excitedly.

"Audino, between you and me, there's Shrink Powder in the last bottle."

"Nice!"

_Five minutes later..._

"Tepig!" Luxio talked in a helium like voice.

"Just get used to it. Besides, it wears off?." Tepig assured.

_Meanwhile, at the PC Teleportation Chamber..._

"Hi! I'm Mary!" A Victini walked in the room.

"Can we just call you Victini?" Sandile asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, you want to play Trivial Pursuit?"

"Yaaaayyyyy!"

"Oh, we can't. Tepig burned the board."

Hey! Max and Dan are... otherwise occupied right now, so I'll just host.

Dan: Hey! I'm here, but Max is on a flagpole.

Okay! Anyway, we have reviews to do! First up, the person who has the Dratini: It is a madhouse, and that was just the first chapter! And it's not a computer, it's the thing that Pokémon are stored in in the games.

And Eevee person: I'm so glad you like it! And no,I had made up the Frito idea before I read your fanfic.

Dan: Ooh, we has more room!

Okai, what to do... aha! Our favorites on that list.

Dan: Number 24.

Well, you would probably do that on accident.

Dan: Yeah, in a report on the history of big words!

Anyway, I liked number 10. Interrogations all the way!

Dan:PROVE IT!

*facepalm* Hey, we still have more room!

Dan: I shall use it wisely.

And how do you propose you'll do that?

Dan: LEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEENNNNKINNNNSSSSSSS!


	5. Mary's Runaway Gift

"Hey, guys? It's time for Mary's intervention. Sandile said to Tepig, Luxio, Audino, and Gallede, who had been in the room that whole time.

"Cool! We have a new girl!" Audino said.

"Anyway, does we has an antidote?" Luxio said. In case ya didn't know, Luxio got shrunk by Tepig's Shrinking Cream Soda.

"Yes, we do!" *gives Luxio a magical sandwich*

"Mary, what's your story?" Serperior asked.

"Well... No. I'm leaving!" Mary left. However, she left something behind.

"Victini Potion: A drink that can transform humans into Victinis. Application: Put onto skin." Budew read.

"Oh, I saw a story about this stuff on the news!" Froakie said.

"Let's go prank some humans!" Raichu said.

Everyone agreed. And they snuck out later that night.

Froakie's Log; 12:00 PM; Mariettsvile

We quietly walked into a house with four people sleeping. All of them were girls having a sleepover.

"All of them?" Raichu asked.

"All of them." I answered.

We'd made the potion a powder so people wouldn't wake up. We spread the powder on them, and then we saw four sleeping Victinis.

"Wait a minute," Budew said. "It says here this stuff is permanent."

"You're saying we just changed someone's species forever?" I yelled. However, these girls were sleeping more soundly than Audino, who was in the PC at the time.

"Okay, what do we have? The powder, the body switching ray, and half a magic sandwich. Wait, never mind, that's not the magic sandwich."

"Wait. That magic sandwich guarantees three wishes. Which means Luxio can turn the girls back!" Sandile stated. Well, Luxio did, but we left almost a full bottle of powder behind. I wonder what those girls will do with it now that we took the label off.

Max: That stupid flagpole!

Max, we're not even done yet! 

After the powder incident, one more transformation event happened.

"Tepig, wait, Pignite, can we talk?" Audino said.

"Yeah?" Pignite said.

"Someone evolved Froakie all the way up into a Greninja. Now he's getting a Supah Ninjas on me!"

"Oh..."

I've got news.

Max: Yes, he's got news

My news is that Dan spread Victini Powder on Max and I in our sleep.

Max: Look at mee! I can do a loopity loop!

Anyway, I got him back by spreading Gardevoir powder all over him.

Max: Flip just got REAL!

Dan: BYE! Oh, and LEEEEEERROOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNNKKKKKINNNSSS!


	6. Orientations and Ice Buckets

"Well," Luxio said.

"JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF REEV'S LATEST CHAPTER, AND LIKE TEN MORE BEFORE THAT!" Audino hissed.

_In the room of Raichu and Budew..._

"Budew? BUUUDEWWW?" Raichu said. For some reason, they were buried under a pile of toasters, microwaves, and Chespin plushies.

_In the Pokémon Center..._

"Okay, you'll be in Box Thirteen," Smash said. He'd deposited his Tangela, Victini (Boom chicka bye-bye Mary),

and his Sylveon in the box.

_Back into the PC!_

After Luxio had explained himself and Raichu and Budew had gone mountain climing, the three newbs had their orientations.

**SYLVEON**

"Well, I, like totally like shopping! Check out this purse!" Sylveon held up a red snakeskin purse.

"BOO," Seperior said.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke..." Tepig poked Sylveon, when suddenly...

"NEXT!" Audino yelled.

**VICTINI**

"Guess what?" Victini commanded.

"What?" Luxio asked.

"I WON THE UNOVA CHAMPIONSHIP!" Victini said.

Sylveon made the Nobody Cares rainbow.

"Yeah, anyway, who is next?" Audino asked.

**TANGELA**

Tangela didn't say anything. Luxio did.

"This should get you talking." Luxio said. He took out a stick, when Victini poured a bucket of iced water on Luxio.

"Oh ha ha! I nominate Tangela!" Luxio stated.

"Don't worry! I have another bucket of ice and water!" Victini said.

Tangela screamed, "ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK!"

"Good," Luxio and Victini said in unison.

_Woot! It is awesome to be back, guys! That's all I have to say, so, bye!_


	7. Heartfelt Moment- Kinda

We start tonight's episode with Luxio eating cookies.

"I'm a little gummy bear- yeah! I'm a little gummy bear- yeah! Gummy bear, gummy bear, GUMM-Y-BEARRRRRRR!" Luxio sang.

"Hey, could I have one?" asked Sylveon.

"NO. MY COOKIES."

"But Luxio!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE."

Sylveon started poking Luxio with a toaster. Poke, poke, poke...

"POKÉMON!" Sylveon and Luxio then got into a poking war.

"POKING WAR? ME IS JOIN!" Tepig said.

And so we start this incredibly detailed fight. Sylveon was invading Tepig's vital regions.

Sylveon _will _invade your vital regions.

"WE WILL, WE WILL, POKE YOU!" Tepig sang.

_Meanwhile, in another part of Box Thirteen..._

Knock, knock, knock...

"Do you want to plant an apple tree?

It can even be a peach tree.

I think some trees here are overdue,

the grass has started talking to,

the grapevines on the stakes!

_Hang in there, Grapelle!_

My garden's really lonely,

and empty too,

with nothing to plant in ITTT!

_Swish, swish, swish, swish_

Do you want to plant an apple tree?

It doesn't have to be an apple tree.

_What the heck, Budew?_

Okay, bye..."

Knock, knock.

"Do you want to plant an apple tree?

Please, just drop those seeds in.

Oh, Audino, it's just you and me, oh what are we gonna doooo?

Do you want- to plant an apple tree?

It doesn't have to be an apple tree."

Sob, sob.

_Waah! That was so sad!_

_Max: Are you fuzzing kidding me? It's a parody I made up!_


	8. New Host! And Newspaper! And Punching!

"Hey Serperior! Look what's in the PC newspaper!" Raichu said.

"_Pokemon in da PC to get new host_," Serperior read. "I wonder who it is?"

"Well, the author doesn't have any friends, so..." Raichu trailed.

Hey! I have friends!

"Whatever,"

_Is she here yet?_

_?: Yeah, I'm here._

_Okay. With a warm welcome, please say Yay to..._

_?: Come on!_

_Fine. ROSEHRULEZ, WHO WILL FROM NOW ONWARD BE KNOWN AS ROSEH!_

_Roseh: Good to be here._

_Oh, great. You brought the Fennikin with you. *punches Fenna in the face*_

_Roseh: Bye! See ya next chapter!_


	9. Shattering of the Fourth Wall

"Shake, shake, beep, beep, woot, woot," Luxio said.

"Diddle, diddle, swhoo, swhoo, omity, omity," Tepig continued.

"What the fuzz?" Audino asked.

"It's the official theme song of the fanfic!" Luxio answered.

"Ooooooooookay."

"Hey, Luxio! We got a new playset with-" Tepig started. All Luxio heard was, "Blah, blob, blip. Bloopity blop plop." And so on, and so on.

_We now adventure to the Well of Things! _

"Woah," Gallede said. He was standing in front of a well containing all the random things the author was due to use.

"Cappuchino potato chips, foam pickaxe, looks like synthetic puke that's not synthetic at all, diet pills, chat bar, life size May replica, ah, here they are!"

Then Gallede pulled out a bag of Lays chips. _Mango salsa_ chips.

Audino snuck up behind him and said, "You dirty hog! Those are the author's gag chips!"

"FRENCH PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gallede stormed back into the PC.

"Hey! That's my line!"

_Yay! A chapter of fourth wall breakiness!_

_Toberlone Bar: Neat!_

_OH MY GODDESSES! TALKING TOBERLONE BAR! KILL IT WITH FIRE! *pulls out thrower of flames* See you next time! *blasts Toberlone bar*_


	10. Marukaite Pikachu

"Hey, hey, Gallede, hey, hey, Gallade!" Tepig sang. "I can't get that well you were near out of my head!

Draw a hut, that's the well,

Draw a hut, that's the well,

Draw a hut, that's the well, why won't you listen to me?

Ahh, we'll relax on the cold ground at the bottom of the well!

The author is planning on writing a multi-parter! Hey, Gallede!"

"Okay, we'll go back," Gallede answered.

Our green ninja and our fire pig walked across the backyard of Box Thirteen, facing no perils on the way. Suddenly, Tepig stumbled upon a shiny coin.

"Shiny," Tepig said.

"NO. ME GETS ALL SHINY THINGS," Gallade claimed.

"ME."

"ME."

"MEEEEEEEEEE."

"MEEEEEE- hey, there's buttons on the back!"

"Welp! When in doubt, press random buttons!"

The green ninja pressed a yellow button, making the rest of the Box 13 Pokémon appear at his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luxio demanded.

"Dunno," answered Gallede.

Then our Gallede pressed a red button, making a hieroglyph appear.

"The author and his stupid Kane refrences," mumbled Gallede. However, the hieroglyph opened a trapdoor.

After that, G pressed a blue button, making Smash appear. And due to current circumstances, he was in his Glaceon form.

"AUGH! GALLEDE, THIS IS A TOTAL INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!" yelled the author.

"The coin did it." everyone said in unison.

Smash snatched the coin, threw it to the penguins, and led our party down the trapdoor.

_Smash Comments (that's what we're using now)_

As you all know, I spout random refrences to things. This chapter is no exeption. Byedles!


	11. BIG, SHINY DOOR

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Luxio sang as the crew adventured through the well.

Suddenly, they came across a gigantic mall complex. I KNOW.

"Hey, Luxio! Like, totally grab my feeler," Sylveon demanded.

Luxio followed the order and they shot in a rainbow into the mall.

_Three hours of shopping later..._

"Three hours? They should be out by now," said Smash.

"We're back!" shouted Sylveon. They came out with... nothing?

"ÃÅĀÀÁÂÄÆ!" Audino vocalized.

"Let's just get deeper in the well," Seperior sighed.

They were walking through the twists and turns of the well when suddenly they came across a door. A big, shiny, golden door. Perfect temptation for Gallede and Tepig, then.

"WOAH," Tepig exclaimed.

"OH MY GODS," Smash shouted.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL," Gallede cried. No, he actually cried.

Audino opened the door, which lead to three more doors of blue, green, and yellow.

"Okay, let's split up. Team captains will be me for the blue door, Serperior for the green door, and Audino for the yellow door," commanded the author. "Gallede."

"Froakie," said Serperior.

"Luxio," selected Audino.

"Victini."

"Sylveon."

"Tangela."

"Budew."

"Tepig."

"Raichu."

"Sandile."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooopooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooo

"Okay, I've got Gallede, Victini, Budew, and Sandile," Smash read from his list.

And so they started their adventure through the Blue Door.

_Smash Comments_

Malls in wells. Not relevant. Then again, where did you think I got all my stuff?


End file.
